scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fall 2018-19 Saturday Morning Lineup
Inspired from ToonZone.com's fantasy schedule, this is the upcoming lineup for the relaunched WB Television Network's Kids' WB! lineup. As New Line extends its Cartoon Network schedule from 8:00am to 1:00pm, the Kids' WB! block gets a whole lot of shows, including some from Sinclair's KidsClick block. Schedule (beginning September 8, 2018) *7:00am Pokemon *7:30am Mucha Lucha! *8:00am Rocket Monkeys *8:30am Kodocha *9:00am Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *9:30am Hoop-a-Joop *10:00am Jackie Chan Adventures *10:30am Johnny Test *11:00am Static Shock *11:30am Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Descriptions for each Show Pokemon *Originally debuting on September 8, 1998, the anime has become the long running franchise ever. Currently in its 21st season, the series will begin from the first season at 7/6 Central and Pacific. It is a production of 4Kids Entertainment and The Summit Media Group Inc. The first season chronicles the life of Ash Ketchum, his partner Pikachu, his pals Misty and Brock, and most of all, Team Rocket! Mucha Lucha! *Originally debuting on August 17, 2002, the hit Warner Bros. Animation series will now begin at 7:30/6:30 Central and Pacific, as we join Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea for their ring jumping adventures that await them all. The series spanned 3 seasons and 52 episodes until its conclusion on February 26, 2005. Rocket Monkeys *From the company that brought you Atomic Betty, the series chronicles the lives of monkey brothers Gus and Wally, who tend to annoy their robot YAY-OK, and most of all Dr. Chimpsky. The series spanned three seasons and sixty-five episodes from January 10, 2013 to November 23, 2016. Its time slot will be at 8/7 Central and Pacific. Kodocha *From the creators of Pokemon, comes the second in the 4Kids Entertainment library. The anime centers on the life of Sandra Larson, as she must deal with friends and families alike. Originally lasting 102 complete episodes, edited, and fully improved, it ran from September 9, 2000 to August 17, 2002 and will air at 8:30/7:30 Central and Pacific. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *From Hanna Barbera Productions and Turner comes this classic series that brought Scooby-Doo and his chums to life. Originally from September 13, 1969 to October 31, 1970, monsters and ghosts await Mystery Inc when the show airs at 9/8 Central and Pacific. Hoop-a-Joop *From the same year as Bob Doucette's Detention, we bring you Kevin Lordi's Hoop-a-Joop, the longest running show on television. Since its September 11, 1999 premiere, the series chronicles the life of Al Smith and his family and friends in the setting of a town called Lancaster. Officially renewed for a 20th season, the series will air at 9:30/8:30 Central and Pacific. Jackie Chan Adventures *From the company that brought you Men in Black: The Series, it's the series that's all about Jackie Chan. Originally airing for five seasons and 95 episodes, the series chronicles the life of Jackie, his uncle and his niece. Previously, it premiered at 9/8 Central and Pacific when it debuted on September 9, 2000, and then moved to 8/7 Central and Pacific in January 2004. Now, its perfect time slot is 10/9 Central and Pacific. Johnny Test *From Scott Fellows, the creator of Supernoobs, the series chronicles the life of 11-year-old Johnny Test, his talking pet dog Dukey, his two twin sisters Mary and Susan and their parents Lila and Howard. Originally from September 17, 2005 to December 25, 2004, the series will air at 10:30/9:30 Central and Pacific, like it happened in Fall 2007. Static Shock *From Warner Bros. Animation, this superhero-themed series chronicles the life of teenage African American boy Virgil Hawkins, his sister Sharon and their single father Robert. It originally premiered on September 23, 2000 in place of Generation O!, and ended on May 22, 2004. The series will air at 11/10 Central and Pacific, like it happened when Marvel's X-Men: Evolution took its 10:30/9:30 Central and Pacific Spot on November 4, 2000. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *From Bandai Namco Entertainment, it's the series that brought you to CGI Life. Originally on Disney XD on June 15, 2013, the series chronicles the life of Pac-Man and his pals Cylindria and Spiral. The series will end the lineup at 11:30/10:30 Central and Pacific. Category:Pikachufreak Category:Nickolasd Category:Kids' WB!